LIFE Online
by Sky By Time
Summary: There's this game where you can enter, fight, and interact with other people, in other words, a game that can take away anyone's mind. Then there's this guy named Kagami Taiga, and he accidentally joined the game. Unfortunately for him, he has to play. But with this guys named 'GoM' he might want to reconsider this. GoM x Maji Tenshi!Kagami, MidoTaka, no main pairing yet. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sky: **Yo! Yo! Sky is here, my very first story here in fanfic. As you all know, this story is based on my story that I made for myself.

**Red: **Which is soooo boring

**Sky: **Shut it, Red! At least I don't stalk a certain someone 24/7

**Silver: **Who's this certain someone?

**Red: **Gah! Sky does not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke, maybe just some OCs

* * *

_November 12, 2XXX  
__Thursday, Sunny  
__10:09 A.M.  
Angel Wings Beach_

It's been about a three weeks since I have moved here in Japan with my older brother, and I got to say, it's nothing like America. The way the Japanese do and speak really confuses me, but my older brother seems to be okay with and he quickly fit in. Maybe it's because he got that cool aura that he keeps spreading wherever he goes, and people just want t socializes with him. I got to say, I'm a little bit jealous. He says that I got a fierce and scary face that keeps people away, and he says that it's good because no pedophile will 'rape' me. I don't know what rape means, but Tatsuya said that it's a bad word.

"_You'll know when you get older" he said to me as I asked him what the meaning was, he ruffled my hair and smiled "You're too innocent, naive, and pure. And I don't want to suddenly taint you, besides, Alex would kill me"_

I always wonder what was wrong with my brother, I mean; I am already at age. I'm almost an adult now, so I should know what that means! Buuuuh, I'm pouting right now.

"No way! You're a level 4, no fair. You used your brother again, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Then that's cheating, cheater!"

Also, there's a popular game here in Japan that everyone is playing. I think's it called L.I.F.E. Online, it's a MMORPG-type of game. Even though it's a hit, it seems that it can only be played in Japan. Because when I looked on when the game was out, I found out that it was a long time before we got here.

I don't how the game works but I'm not interested in playing it, I'm only interested in playing basketball.

Wait... did I get to introduce myself? I think I didn't, heh, sorry about that.

My name is Kagami Taiga, I'm Japanese, I am 16 years old and I'm a Leo. My height is around 6'3 and my weight is 181 lbs. Um... I live with my two non-yet-relatives. As I mentioned above, I do have a brother, just not by blood. I like to eat, cook, and play basketball.

I use to live in America, but we moved here at Fallen Island in Japan. I never would have thought that Japan would have that kind of Island.

Right now, I'm enrolled in Seirin High in my 1st year while my brother goes to Yosen High on another island, south from here I think. Alex's job is a teacher at some school but she didn't bother to tell us.

Standing up, I dusted myself and looked up at the sky. I sighed, was there more to life than this?

* * *

_November 16, 2XXX  
Monday, Cloudy  
4:32 A.M.  
At Seirin High, inside Seirin Gym _

After school, the upperclassmen and Kagami always meet up at the school's gym to practice and play basketball.

"Alright, take a break everyone" Riko said "I'll be at the Home Economics Room if you guys need me" with that, she left the boys to do their own stuff.

Kagami dropped to the floor and laid down, his body spread out on the floor. The upperclassmen began to surround him and sat on the floor. Kagami looked at them, confused, but they just stared back. The silence that engulfed the whole room was awkward, it was only then that Koganei spoke.

"Guys, have you heard the game named L.I.F.E. online?" Koganei started, and everyone spoke.

"L.I.F.E.? I actually have a game about that, I'm a Physical Knight at level 1" one of the upperclassman said, I didn't bother to know who it was. I'm too lazy.

"I'm a Level 2, a Land Tamer" Koganei said proudly as he puffed his chest, his cat-like smile turning into a smirk. The upperclassmen continued to talk about the game until I felt myself getting tired and falling asleep.

.

.

.

.

It was dark and the moon was out, it's light shinning throughout the island. Everyone was asleep, inside their house and in their bed they were tucked in. Well, except for Kagami that is. After falling asleep, the upperclassmen went on with their conversation. Noticing that it was getting dark, the upperclassmen went home, guessing that Riko might get angry with them if they suddenly come to school with lack of sleep. All of them left, forgetting the poor tiger on the floor.

It was around 11 when the tiger woke up. He sat up and took note that it was nighttime and no one was there. He stood up and stretched his body. He walked to the Gym's door and thanked his lucky stars that it was unlock.

Kagami took note of the school, the school looked like a creepy haunted academy when all of the lights were off.

* * *

_November 16, 2XXX  
Monday, Cloudy  
11:57 P.M.  
Inside Gabriel Park, near Wishing Fountain _

The moon was full and the sky was full of stars, all the lights of the houses were off. Kagami was all alone, sitting by the Town's fountain.

"I can't believe that the senpais left me, now I'm gonna get scolded by Tatsuya and Alex. Can this day get any worse?" As Kagami said those words - _and unexpectedly his question being answered _\- something glowed within the waters.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, he dropped his bag and folded his sleeves. Making sure that his sleeves will not get wet, he dove his hands into the water and quickly grabbed the shining object.

Kagami observed it carefully. It was a white diamond of some kind, it was light. Kagami looked further and concentrating on the center of the diamond, he saw something swirling at the same time his eyes released a different colored shine and that's when the light changed it's color to red before shining so bright that Kagami has to close his eyes as the light engulfed him... then, the light disappeared along with Kagami.

Leaving the poor bag all alone (**Sky: **Poor bag!)

* * *

_November 16, 2XXX  
Monday, ?  
?:? ?.M.  
? _

Kagami slowly opened his eyes as he felt that the light dimmed, and when he did, he was surprised to find himself standing on some metal platform. He looked around and the surroundings he saw were not like in Fallen Island. Instead of the usual tall buildings, he was faced with tall wooden walls and in his back was a path with trees at the edges.

"Where... am I?" Kagami asked himself. He suddenly remembered about the thing that he was holding, but when he looked at his hands, there was nothing but just his hand holding unto nothing.

And then, a voice spoke "Hello~" which made Kagami jump a little "Don't need to be so surprised, this is usually the face of a new comer when he or she enters the game for the first time. Though, I was expecting a more joyful face"

"Who said that?" Kagami nervously asked, he yelped when a little fairy with tiger ears and tail appeared before him.

"Me! I am Eden, your Guardian. What's your name?" Eden said as he sat in mid-air.

"A-Ah, I-I'm Kagami T-Taiga"

"Kagami Taiga, interesting name you got their buddy. But enough about that, we need to register you"

"What do you mean register?"

"Obviously, you gotta' register for the game"

"What game?"

"What do you mean 'what game?', L.I.F.E. Online, that's what. But you should know that, isn't that the reason why you activated me?"

"No, I actually just picked you up from the fountain at the park"

Eden was shock at first, before he lowered his head. The yellow bangs of his covering his eyes and he started to tremble. Kagami stared at the fairy, not knowing what to do.

With a small and faint voice, Eden said "This always happens to me, being bought and when they found out what type of Guardian I am, they will just throw me at the water again. And when someone finds me again, they'll just be disappointed and throw me again. And when I thought that someone was going to claim me again, it just happens that the guy doesn't even know what the game is and now... I'm alone again" tears rolled down his cheeks.

A large pang hits Kagami in the heart and can't help but feel pity, he doesn't know this game but if this will cheer-up the guy - so be it "Even thought I don't know this guy, but with your help maybe I can consider playing it?"

Eden stopped and lifted his head, his eyes full of hope. And with a large smile appearing on his face, he flew to Kagami and gave him a big (tiny?) hug "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kagami placed his left hand to cover the little glowball before the said glowball let go "Right, in order to play the game, you need to register first" snapping his fingers, a screen appeared in front of Kagami.

**Welcome to L.I.F.E. Online.**

**O Custom **or **O Reality**

"What does this two mean?" Kagami said as he pointed at the two selections.

"Custom means that you can change your appearance in the game. You can select what style and color of your hair, color of your eyes, what type of species, and etc..." Eden explained "Reality basically means that you will just stay as yourself"

Kagami nodded and easily selected 'Reality'

**User Name: ?  
Class: Manipulator  
Element: Matter  
****Mp: High  
****Hp: Medium  
****Strenght: Low **

"That's weird, the game usually let's you choose what you want to be. But from the looks of it, the game already choose for you. And you can't even change it, and it's the first time that there is an Element called 'Matter'. Also, the User Name! It's completely unknown!" Eden exclaimed.

"Calm down Eden, we can't do anything about it if you can't change it. How about we just go with it? Let's just hurry up, I need to get home, my relatives might kill me" Kagami said.

Eden pouted and crossed his arms "Fine" he snapped his fingers and the screen loaded. After loading, this appeared on the screen.

**_Congratulations! You are fully registered._**

_**Welcome to L.I.F.E. Online.**_

_**Do you want to start -**_

_**NOW**_ _or **Later?**_

Without hesitating, Kagami clicked the Later option.

* * *

_November 17, 2XXX_  
_Tuesday, Sunny with a chance of Rain_  
_4:19 A.M.  
Kagami Residence_

Kagami opened his eyes. The ceiling greeted him with silence and blinked... and blinked... and blinked

"Was that all real?" Kagami said out loud.

"Yes, it did" someone, turns out to be Eden replied "After coming back from Life, you fainted because of exhaustion. Luckily, some guy with black hair found you and carried you home"

"I see... so that means..."

"Yep, Kagami Taiga" Eden paused for a minute as he flew on top of Kagami's chest "Welcome to the world of L.I.F.E."

* * *

**Sky: **And End, that was a good start if I say so myself~

**Red: **I don't know, it's kinda different from the original

**Sky: **Well I'm sorry *rolls eyes* At least, I didn't chicken out from asking someone out

**Red: ***Blushes* Don''t bring him into this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky: **After our MAPEH exams, I am finally free and I am ready to update again!

**Red: **Aren't you suppose to go to school tomorrow?

**Sky: ***Ignores Red* I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

_Nov 21, 2XXX  
Saturday, Sunny  
8:27 A.M.  
Inside Gabriel Park_

It was bright, and hot. Kagami could hear the children laughing, and the sweet calls of their parents. Some of the children were accompanied by their guardians, meaning some of them were also playing L.I.F.E. Online. Speaking of guardians, Eden was currently having fun chasing a red butterfly.

Kagami smiled in amusement as Eden bumped into the butterfly, causing it to fly away. Eden pouted and flew to Kagami. He sat on his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Having any fun?" Kagami asked as he ruffled Eden's hair using his Pointing Finger (**Sky: **I forgot)

"I was, but the butterfly flew away" Eden answered, he laid down on Kagami's shoulder and closed his eyes. Kagami stared at the little glowball before he turned to look around his surroundings.

The sounds were still clear, but they were much quieter now. Kagami enjoyed the silence very much, but at the same time, it was uncomfortable. Time seems to pass by, and two teenagers began to talk.

"So you changed your Class?" teen boy asked teen girl, teen girl nodded.

"I got tired of being a Mage, I always get Knock Out first so I changed my class into Fighter" teen girl said.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Now that he have think about it, it's been 4 days since he became a LIFE player. And yet, he still to play it. Finally deciding what to do, he began to shake Eden gently.

"Eden, wake up" Kagami whispered to the glowball. Eden stirred but eventually woke up "I want to know how to play this L.I.F.E. Online"

With the name of the game, Eden was fully awake. Giving Kagami a thumbs up, he said "L.I.F.E. Online"

And everything went white

* * *

_Nov 21, 2XXX  
Saturday, Sunny  
?:? A.M.  
Entering L.I.F.E..._

Kagami landed clumsily on his feet as he was greeted with the platform, he whirled around and was greeted by the sight of the same view like when the diamond shone. Eden came into his field of vision.

"This is L.I.F.E. Online, this is where your adventures are going to begin" Eden grinned as he tapped Kagami's forehead with his tail "So first, we gotta' find us a server not too crowded" Eden snapped his fingers and a screen with bunch of random names on it "Hm... ah, here we go. Gate of Apollo!"

As Eden clicked the name, they were transported.

.

.

.

_?:? A.M.  
__Gate of Apollo_

Kagami, for the second time, landed perfectly on a bunch of grasses. He looked around and saw a house not too far from him. As he looked closer, he could see a woman coming out from it. Eden knocked on his head to get his attention "Go talk to her"

"Why?" Kagami asked. He was sure he asked Eden if he could teach him to play the game, not talk to girls.

"She's an NPC, she's going to help you start"

"I thought you were going to teach me"

"It's better to follow instructions of the game first"

"If you say so"

Kagami walked towards the woman, as he was close, the woman greeted him "Hello. What is your Username?"

"Username?" Kagami said as he remembered that he had no username, so he made something up "I forgot"

Eden face palmed.

"It's easy, just say 'Character Profile' and it will show you your username" the woman instructed, Kagami was taken back that the woman didn't addressed him like he was stupid to forget his registered name.

"Character Profile" and poofed, a screen appeared. It clearly shows his Username, which was **Red Tiger.** And some other info that he saw from the beginning. Kagami turned to look at Eden questionably, and the reply he got was a shrug.

"**Red Tiger**" Kagami finally answered, the woman smiled.

"Then **Red Tiger**, welcome to LIFE. I am in charge of welcoming and explaining new players into the game. First of all, the game is like in the real world. You can interact with players as you wish, no battling, you can talk to NPCs, but not much will be exchanged. There are games which you can earn prizes from. You may also eat and drink any food and drinks from different shops. You can do side-quest to earn money, to purchase stuff from the shops. Events can be held at special occasions and you can get different kinds of stuff. But, there is a downside. Anytime and anywhere, there will be players requesting you for a battle. This game revolves around battling different players to earn Exp which will get you to a higher level. The higher you get, the more stronger you will be. Each player is selected with Elements and Classes. Depending on which Element you have, you may or may not have the advantage when facing an enemy. Being Knocked Out will not affect anything in your game, just simply have fun."

Kagami was sure that his head was going to explode, there were some parts that he didn't understand. But he didn't want to ask the woman again, she might repeat what she have said. His thoughts were interrupted when the woman pointed at some direction. Kagami followed the finger and jumped when he saw a town.

"I hope that you would enjoy playing the game" the woman said before she entered the house.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" without a word, Kagami grinned and ran to town.

.

.

.

_?:? A.M.  
__Gate of Apollo, Central Town_

The cheerful sounds of music entered his ears, it was beautiful and it was nothing compared to the music back in Fallen Island. Everywhere Kagami looked, he saw different kinds of players. Some were talking, some were eating, and some fighting over their crush.

"It's interesting, this game I mean" Kagami said, he was getting a little tired, so he decided to sit at a nearby bench. "So, how do I begin?"

"Starters, you should find someone around your Level to fight with. In order to get into Level 2, you need to have at least... 350 exp points to level up. Fighting in your level will earn you 10 points, a level higher than you will earn you 20 points, two times equals to 35, three times equals to 50" Eden explained.

"So what should I do if I am not in the middle of a battle yet?"

"You can do whatever you want, you could even meddle with your powers if you like. Play some game while you are at it, I don't care"

"I want to know about you Guardians. Just the simple stuff"

"Not much information about us Guardians. We can eat but we don't need to, we are required to sleep for at least 5 hours, we are not allowed to fight but we can if we have a valid reason to do so, when injured or going to sleep; we go to our Jewel or Gem forms, and if you must know; we do have feelings, that means we can fall in love and stuff"

"Why are you telling me the last part? Are you in love with someone?"

"N-No! Of course not, I mean, he's a prince and I am just a commoner"

..."So you do like someone, and a prince at that"

"Yeah, he's the Prince of my kind. But I'm just a someone, I mean... I'm just his people, a guy, not good at anything, and I am nothing compared to the girls he meets. The're pretty, smart, and you know"

"Does he know you or?"

"I met him by chance when I went to the Crescent Wishful Lake. I thought it was a perfect night to visit it, because it was a full moon that night, and when it's a full moon the lake actually shines. When I visited it, I actually bumped into him! Him, the prince himself, Leon. He tried to help me, but when he touched me, I ran. And I never saw him again" Eden was blushing mad when he stopped before continuing "Things started to get worse after that, he actually sent guards to find the mysterious guy that he met. So I was force to moved out of my home and into the wilderness, a friend of mine sent me a letter a week ago before you found me. She said that he is still looking for me. People actually tried to impersonate me, but Leon has a sharp sense"

"Then, how about this? Other than playing this game, how about I set myself a goal? A goal of helping you get to your Prince Charming back in your kingdom or something"

"Wait, no, I-"

"Then it's decided!"

"But, you have to be at Level 4 to enter Forestria"

"I'll work hard, get stronger, and fight a tons of opponents"

Before Eden could continue, a voice entered the scene "Kagami-kun!?"

Recognizing the voice, Kagami saw Riko waving at him. She was wearing her Seirin Uniform, and in her hand was some kind of Cannon. Riko practically ran up to him "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, coach." Kagami replied, Riko smirked and took a seat next to him.

"What do think it looks like, I'm playing the game"

"Oh, so what's your username?"

"**Metal Mech, **you?"

"**Red Tiger**, what level are you?"

"Level 3, I take it that this is your first time?"

"Yeah, and I was hoping if you could help me to get started"

"No worries, just let me do something... Player List"

A screen appeared as Riko finished what she have said, she tapped on it and began to scroll down until she clicked on something. Without warning, a sign appeared in front of Kagami.

_**Metal Mech wishes to battle.  
**_  
_**ACCEPT or DENY?**_

"Click Accept and let's see what you are made of" Riko told him. Kagami nodded and clicked Accept.

.

.

.

_?:? A.M.  
__Battlefield, Great Ground Canyon_

Once Kagami's hand touched the word, they were teleported into some canyon. Kagami watched as different players appear after another.

"This is a battlefield, a basic-type. This is where you and I will fight, players from the server can come and watch us as we fight" Riko said, she turned on some switch and fired a light ball of energy at Kagami's position.

"Waaah!" Kagami quickly reacted and dodged the attack before he was destroyed, but he instantly noticed the burn from his pants. A bar appeared and some red liquid disappeared "What's this?"

"That my friend is your Hp bar, if you run out of that, then your defeated" Eden said, he floated around; completely ignoring Kagami at the moment.

"Well, how can I defeat her then?' Kagami asked as he yet dodged another attack and lose some Hp.

"Use your powers, you're a Manipulator whose element is Matter"

"How!?"

Kagami tripped and fell, his hands came in contact with the ground. His life flashed before his eyes as he saw the another ball of energy coming right at him. Accepting his defeat, he covered himself and waited... and waited... and waited. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a huge wall of ground shielding him.

"Wha-What happened?" Kagami stuttered.

"You seemed to have made that" Eden said as he snickered at Riko's reaction. Her mouth hang wide, but she recovered and recharged her Cannon. Seeing this, Eden said "Try to use your powers on her, now!"

Listening to what Eden said, Kagami closed his eyes and wished for the best. Concentrating, he lifted his hands and, opening his eyes, his eyes widen when he saw a floating boulder rock.

"Throw it" Kagami have no idea who screamed but that doesn't matter right now, he threw the boulder at Riko. Crushing her, causing her 1/4 of her Hp points. The boulder cracked into pieces, and in a second. Kagami was hit with a energy ball.

**RED TIGER, K.O.  
METAL MECH, THE WINNER! **

* * *

**Sky: **And that's all folks! I think I am going to take a break, our Exams is in another month. And I need to study so my parents will not complain about my grades

**Silver: **Why would they complain? You only got one 80%

**Sky: **They want me to be part of the Top 10 Ranking. Anyway, look forward for the next one.

**Edit: _I was told that my story is like Accel World. Oops, sorry about that. So, I edited the game. No more Points system, hope you all enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky: **Chapter 3, woooh!

**Red: **Aren't you gonna tell them something?

**Sky: **Ah, right. Guys, guess what. My cousin, Naw, text me that if ever my story is going to have at least 5 chapters and 15 reviews. I have to do a Talk Show about L.I.F.E. Online, like what she did in EM. The FBNFH Talk Show, yes I read that before it was deleted.

**Silver: **So, please continue on supporting her. And she does not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**RED TIGER, K.O.  
****METAL MECH, THE WINNER!**

Kagami laid down on the ground, his body full of wounds. Blood was dripping slowly and Kagami couldn't move his body. Riko put her cannon-like weapon and ran up to him.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. I guess I should have warned you that if a attacks hit you, it will hurt like in real life" Riko laughed, she held out her hand to pull Kagami up. Kagami accepted the hand and was surprised that Riko pulled him up so easily like he was just a bag of cotton.

Then, a screen popped up:

**RED TIGER = 0 Exp points earned  
METAL MECH = 5 Exp points earned**

"Now I need, 245 points before leveling up to Level 4" Riko muttered. The landscape changed and the two disappeared from the Canyon.

On the other hand, the audiences began to disappear one by one. Leaving two people sitting on the edge of the cliff, one was tapping on their laptop while one was staring at them.

"Green, what are you doing? The others are waiting for us, we got to go" the girl said "Gold might get angry at us"

"Sorry, Pink, but I'm just wondering... that guy was able to use a Ground-Element" Green said, before biting into his biscuit "But when I tired to look into his Character Profile, his Element was written as **Blank**. That's strange"

"That's new, we have to report this to Sky. This is some useful information" Pink suggested, Green agreed with her and the two poofed away.

.

.

.

_?:? P.M.  
Gate of Apollo, Central Town, Faeri Cheers Cafe_

Kagami dropped down on the chair while Eden was checking Kagami's profile. Kagami rested his head between his arms and took a nap, before he was awakened by Riko placing a cold smoothie on his neck. He jerked up and Eden went flying somewhere else.

"Good battle, Kagami-kun. I see that your Element is Ground" Riko said as she drank her drink, which was flavored Daisy is you want to know. Kagami raised an eyebrow and sent her a confuse look.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble, Riko-senpai. But my Element is Matter, not Ground" Kagami said, Riko stared at him like he was lying. But Kagami didn't look like he was lying, Kagami then added "What does Matter mean anyway?"

"Matter, as distinct from mind and spirit, is a broad word that applies to anything perceived, or known to be occupying space: solid matter; gaseous matter; aqueous matter" Riko rubber her chin "Does that mean you can control anything?"

Kagami sipped intro his drink while he thought of an answer "I don't know, but if it's true, how can I confirm it?"

"Let's have a practice battle tomorrow, I'll set up our battle in Private Mode. In the meantime, how about we talk about something else"

"Okay, how do you earn money in this game to buy stuff. Do you use yen or earn them in some way" On cue, Eden climbed back unto Kagami's head.

"Money is earn in this game, which is called Stars here by the way. In order to earn money, you have to talk to NPCs with little exclamation point above their heads if you get close enough. Then, you just talk to them. NPCs don't usually talk with players unless talk to them first, with the exception of the woman, but that doesn't mean that they are just statues. NPCs are like humans, they express emotions and do typical Human stuff. Going back to getting money, they'll give a mission, errand, or a chore. The more difficult job they gave you, the higher the money you get. Or, you could play some Mini-games at the Gibbi's Game Place"

"Wait, how much Stars do you have? This drink you bought for us seems pretty expensive" Kagami said as he held up the cup full of red liquid with white swirls. "I mean, what is this stuff?"

"That drink is called Red Lake, the flavors are Red Roses and White Lilies. This one is flavored Daisy. These two is about 30 Stars each, but don''t worry, I got loads of Stars. I still got 4231 left"

"That many!?"

"New players like you starts with the amount of 100 Stars, you can save them in the bank if you like"

"Thank you, senpai. I must get back to the Real world, I still have some things to do"

"Sure, call me if you have questions regarding the game. Reminders also, a minute here is just the same as the real world is. And we spent about an hour or so here. Oh, and we have practice on Monday"

"Thank you!"

Kagami walked a few feet from Riko before stopping, he took a deep breathe and sighed. He tapped Eden that was laying on his head, but the only thing he touched was a diamond, Eden was asleep he assumed. Kagami frowned and began to think of how to get out of the game or just log-out. Then he realized something, if this was a game, then there's at least a Menu board where you can just log-out. Worth a try.

"Menu" Kagami said, and as expected, a screen appeared with the word Menu on it. Kagami scanned the thing before he found the log-out button. Quickly, he tapped the option and out the game he goes.

* * *

_November 21, 2XXX  
Saturday, Sunny  
12:45 A.M.  
Inside the Edesia Sale Shop_

Kagami grabbed the last 50% off pack of meat just in time as he saw some guy trying to get it, then he moved to the fruit stands around the corner. The fruits in Fallen Island is more delicious than in America and that's what Kagami liked in Japan. He began picking some apples, bananas, oranges, and grapes (Which Eden grew to love)

He grabbed some milk, juice, and a blueberry Popsicle while he was at it.

"That'll be about 549 yen" the cashier said, Kagami nodded and went to grab his wallet. He panicked a little but stopperd when he saw Eden trying hard to get the money outside the wallet. Kagami giggled (**Sky: **I couldn't help it, he's so cute)

The cashier smiled and waited patiently until Eden finally pulled the money out of Kagami's wallet and handed the money to the cashier "Thank you so much, please wait a moment"

Kagami chuckled and rubbed Eden's head with his finger, Eden's tail swings back and forth as some girls started to take pictures of the _two cute cuties _in the shop.

The cashier handed Kagami's change, and the two LIFE players exited the shop. Eden on Kagami's shoulder while eating grapes and Kagami sucking on his Popsicle.

"That was a lot of fun, playing the game I mean. My very first battle was kinda fast but I could feel the excitement growing through my veins" Kagami explained.

"Iwam ambue gwad gyuu arg sow" Eden talked through the bits of grapes inside his mouth. He swallowed the bits and said clearly this time "I am glad that you are so"

"Is there anything I need to know about the game before I play again?"

"Just expect stronger opponents"

"Okay. How about we stop by the shore today and swim, fish, or collect some shells?"

"Let's fish, I want to eat Sushi tonight!"

"...With grape fillings?"

"Yes"

.

.

.

_1:05 A.M.  
__Abandoned Poseidon's Throne Beach_

Kagami settled down the paper bag on some rock as Eden floated above a little puddle made inside a hole on a rock. Kagami grabbed a long branch and tied a long string on it before hooking a hook with a bait on it.

"Relax for a while Eden and watch out for our things, I don't need some thief trying to steal our dinner." Kagami told Eden as he went to a faraway cliff and there he fished.

Eden floated for a while as he looked up at the sky, it's been a long time since he had this fun with a new player "_I mean, my previous owners threw me after the first game but now... And he even promised me that he'll help me get to Forestia and meet Leon again!" _Eden blushed so hard that he looked like a ripe tomato "_Kyaaa! I can't face Leon yet, he's too - gyaaa! I can't_"

Eden sinks into the water as he tried to extinguish himself, but to no avail, it only made the water boil "I'm such a coward"

"Why?"

"I can't face the one I lov- Wait!" Eden turned around and came in contact with a cat inside a box, the cat laughed and raised it's hat and bowed.

"Hello I am Niya" the cat introduced herself "What is a guardian like you doing here?"

"I am waiting for my owner to come back with the fish" Eden answered, blushing a little.

"So what's about this '_can't face the one I love_'?"

Eden flew out from the water from shock, his blush deepened and Niya could only send him a feline smile. Before Eden could speak, another voice joined the conversation "Niya, another friend of yours?"

Eden looked and saw Koganei, one of Kagami's upperclassmen. He knew Koganei since Eden was always with Kagami whenever the tiger was attending basketball practice, but too make sure "Are you Koganei?"

"Hm... yeah, how do you know me?" Koganei asked

"I am here with Kagami, he's fishing dinner for us" Eden said while pointing at Kagami with a basket full of different types of fish already "_How did he caught all of them, I will never know_"

"Kagami, so he's a LIFE player?"

"Yep"

"You two hang out, I'll be having a talk with Kagami"

With that, Koganei ran to Kagami. It was an interesting sight to see, Koganei tackled Kagami causing the two of them almost falling down from the cliff. Luckily, Kagami moved his feet in front stopping the fall.

Eden stared with no emotion planted on his face "Is that how your owner acts with everyone?"

"Yeah, but it's more intimidate when it's with that Mitobe-guy, my owner seems to like him very much. Does your owner have someone he likes?" Eden shook his head.

"Nah, but the're people who likes him. Sometimes college girls and girls from the game call him cute, but... he's pretty oblivious to everything"

"Do you think that he has a chance of getting a girlfriend?"

"Nope, the answer is definitely nope. If that guy can't even get the hint that girls are attracted to him, how can he get a girlfriend?"

"Does he even know about anything that revolves around love?"

"All he thinks about are basketball, cooking, and food. I doubt that he'll allow any thoughts about girls enter his mind"

"True, another question though"

"What?"

"Who's going to eat that all?"

Eden raised an eyebrow and his mouth opened wide when he saw the baskets that were full of fishes. Koganei was just behind Kagami, carrying three while the other was carrying six.

"You know what, I think I'll be eating salad instead" Eden whispered.

And as the four people began to talk, the poor paper bag was left alone on the sand. Watching his buyer talking to his friends, completely ignoring his existence.

* * *

**Sky: **That's the end of Chapter 3, now please excuse. I'll be teasing Red about his love

**Red: **I hate you so much right now

**Silver: **Bye, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky: **I hate the fact that my teacher gives us too many projects and expect us to have a decent sleep and complete our assignments at the same time.

**Red: **That's actually true, and the worse fact is that your school starts at 6:30 A.M.

**Silver: **Poor Sky, she does not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

_November 23, 2XXX  
Monday, Rainy  
11:02 A.M.  
At the Cafeteria_

The cafeteria was as busy as they usually are, that's because of the school's special sandwich. Kagami was interested in it, but he decided against it and went for just a simple burger and soda. Normally, outside food being brought inside the school is not allowed but since Kagami is worried that Eden might decline the other food that he tries to give to him and might starve to death, he secretly stash it inside some extra pocket or whatever.

Like all typical schools, there were groups and these groups tend to get sits and drive non-type like them. For example, the Popular, they scare any _losers _and _nerds _away from them because they think they are more superior than them. Or the Jocks, guys and gals hanging out, talking all day about how cool they are. Kagami is qualified enough for the Jocks, but... he prefers to sit next to people who _don't _bully someone weaker than them.

After several minutes of finding a table, he sat on a table that was next to the Popular and next to the Jocks. _Great_, Kagami's day was getting luckier and luckier. Seriously.

Eden popped out from Kagami's shoulder and into the table and began wandering, or walking in circles. Kagami watched as Eden tried to lift up the burger but to no avail, Kagami grabbed his soda and sipped the liquid from the straw. As Kagami was half-way through the drink, Eden lifted the burger and clumsily gave the burger to Kagami's awaiting hand.

"You do know that you don't have to do that" Kagami told Eden, who was panting and sweaty just from lifting the burger.

"I know, but I want to do something! It's been a long time since we played LIFE, I want to play" Eden complained, he flapped his wings and flew around Kagami.

"Look, after school, we can play. But only for a short time, I need to do some homework and I have to practice because we are going to have a practice match with Kaijou"

"Did someone say L.I.F.E. online?"

Kagami shivered as he heard the voice, he decided to ignore it and bite of his burger. And when things got quiet, he thought it was over. But he erased the thought and a hand slammed on the table. Kagami almost chocked, and his eyes finally met a pair of black ones.

"So, a player huh. What Class and Element, and what level?" Kagami know this guy, Yamamoto was his name, he was one of the popular guys that got every girl with him to bed. Except for coach.

Kagami began to think "_Oh, what should I do? I don't want to answer, but things might get worse" _before Kagami could speak, Eden squeezed in.

"That's none of your business" Eden squeaked. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, he grabbed Eden and threw him to somewhere-that's-none-of-your-business.

Eden bumped into one of the chairs, Kagami rushed to his side and carefully lifted him. Eden got to his senses and screamed "L.I.F.E. Online, Battle Mode!"

And a strange barrier stood up.

* * *

_November 23, 2XXX  
Monday, Sunny  
?:? A.M.  
L.I.F.E. , Battlefield, Floral Skier_

Kagami landed on a floating ground on his knees as Eden transported to his side normally, on the other side was Yamamoto. With a smirk on his face, he stood on one of the ruins and his guardian Cerberus on his side. Some players were also there, Kagami could guess that some of them were his classmates.

"View Profile" Eden said, a screen showed. Showing the info of Yamamoto's profile.

**User Name: Flaming Gazer  
Level: 3  
****Class: Gunner  
Element: Darkness  
Mp: Low  
Hp: Medium  
Strength: Medium**

"If you can defeat him, not only you'll earn some 35 points but you can defeat that sucker" Eden said, his eyes burning with rage. Kagami sweatdropped before a ring was heard, indicating that the match was going to start "Good Luck"

"But I still don't know how to control my powers" Kagami told Eden, Eden could only smile as an approaching attack was sent. Kagami quickly reacted in time and dodged, only to make him jump at the edge of the floating ground and was forced to grab at a nearby plant that was strong enough to keep him at bay with his right hand.

Kagami pulled himself up, and panted. His left hand contacting with the ground.

Yamamoto smirk and recharged his gun "What's the matter, kitty cat got scared?"

Kagami glared, he concentrated on his left hand and when he lifted it on the air, a large portion of ground from another flying land followed. Standing, he went into a position like a pitcher trying to throw a ball. He released as he acted like he threw the ball to Yamamoto.

The poor guy got hit and was sent flying luckily (unluckily for Kagami) the guy grabbed unto a nearby vine before he could completely fall and climbed back up. Kagami saw Yamamoto's Hp bar and he could see that he damaged him by only 1/4. If Kagami could continue this, he could actually. But he must not get to far ahead of himself.

Kagami ran to a nearby tree and hid as Yamamoto stood on his feet. If only Kagami could only get him off guard, praying, he then lifted another piece of ground and threw it at Yamamoto.

"The same trick won't happen again!" Yamamoto yelled and blasted the rocks, Kagami continued on with his tactics until Yamamoto was standing on the edge. That, until Kagami threw a really big one and threw it to Yamamoto. Who dodged in quickly by walking backwards.

His feet touched nothing but the air and he fell. After a few minutes, the bar of Yamamoto was quickly emptied and Kagami was the winner.

**RED TIGER = 35 Exp points earned + 60 Stars  
****FLAMING GAZER = 1 Exp point earned + 0 Star**

"...That was fast" Eden commented as he sweat dropped. Kagami nodded and waited for the game to end, but nothing popped out.

Kagami was about to speak when suddenly a blast hit him straight at the back, causing him to have at least a half of his Hp Bar left. Kagami looked behind and saw a girl holding sword, her smirk was pretty obvious that she was the one who attacked.

"Hey! That's cheating, standbys are not allowed to attack any players unless they are given a permission to do so!" Eden shouted, but was shut up when a little ugly-looking orc grabbed him.

"There's no rules here when Madam is in the battle" the orc informed him, Eden but his hand (much to his disgust) and made a face.

"What do I do, Eden, should I fight her?" Kagami asked, Eden shooked his head and Kagami raised an eyebrow as a question 'why?'

"It is not allowed to fight an outside user, the only thing you can do is to log-out"

"Okay, it was nice while it lasted though" Kagami said, Eden smiled and said "L.I.F.E. Log-out"

As Kagami disappeared, the girl 'tsk' in disappointed and was about to log-out herself but a arrow hitting her on the back cancelled the process.

"Isn't it unfair to do attack someone, I am very quite disappointed in you guys. I expected more, too bad. And I thought I was just considering to make you guys participate" said the unknown figure, he watched as the girl disappear "But I like that Red Tiger guy, he's perfect. I see great potential in him, I don't know why..."

The guy was standing on his own, deep in his thoughts.

* * *

_November 23, 2XXX  
Monday, Light Rainy  
11:23 A.M.  
At the Rooftop_

Kagami stumbled and slipped as he was back in the real world, it was raining but not that much. Kagami landed on his butt and unfortunately got wet. He sighed and got up, a little trip to the clinic it is. He'd been visiting the clinic too much since he would get injuries during practice matches. Speaking of practice matches, the practice match against Kaijou was around 4 or 3 was it?

Kagami walked around the corner, and finally found the clinic. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again, he heard some shuffling. He knocked again for the last time, someone opened the door. It was one of his upperclassmen, Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Ah, Kagami. Come in and why are you wet?" Kiyoshi asked as he handed Kagami a towel. Kagami accepted and began drying off "So, what exactly happen that you got yourself wet?"

Eden brushed his way through Kagami's hair and sat on his shoulder "He got into a LIFE battle, after fighting and exiting, he ended up landing on the rooftop. He slipped and he got wet"

Kagami blushed and tried to shush Eden, he then remembered and turned to Kiyoshi "Senpai, why are not in class today?"

"The injury in my leg reacted again, and quickly, Riko instructed me to come here and get treated. But the nurse was not here when I came, so I waited for her"

"For how long?

"About thirty minutes. So I guess you also play"

"I heard from the others that you play too, is it just me or are there more LIFE players I haven't notice yet"

"Actually Kagami, all of your senpais and coach are LIFE players. That makes us not only a basketball club but a L.I.F.E. Online Club"

"Wait, if you play too. Where's your guardian?"

"Oh, he's here"

A brown squirrel popped out from Kiyoshi's pocket to his hand, his little body covered with little bandages. He bowed and said "Nice to meet you, I am King! A simple squirrel from Little Nut's Valley"

"Nice to meet you too, King. I am Eden from Forestria, this is my user, Kagami Taiga" Eden introduced himself and Kagami.

Kagami watched as Eden flew to the table with King and began to start a conversation. Kagami was starting to dry, but that doesn't excuse his clothes. Kiyoshi started to rampage through the drawers and found some spare pants and a white t-shirt.

"Tell me Kagami. What Class and Level are you in?" Kiyoshi asked as he took Kagami's wet clothes and laid it on the desk.

"I'm a Manipulator at Level 1, I just started a few days ago" Kagami answered. "I earned my very first Exp points, 35 points actually. How about you, senpai?"

"I'm a Physical Double-Swordsman at Level 2, I was suppose to be at Level 5 but Hyuuga stopped me from playing because I might injure myself"

"You two are really close"

"You have no idea"

"Kiyoshi-senpai, why is L.I.F.E. Online so popular"

"I don't know exactly, I only played it because I can actually fight without worrying for my leg, because any damage that you receive from the game won't affect you in real life. What's your reason?"

"At first, I did it for Eden... so he won't cry anymore, but - I decided to help him get back to his hometown, to meet someone. Eden said I need to be at least at Level 4 so I can visit his land. So I need to fight with a lot of opponents"

Kiyoshi thought for a moment "How about this then, meet me by Gabriel Park at Saturday 10:30 A.M. I got someplace to show you to earn a lot of points"

"Cool, but does this place cost money? I'm kinda broke right now"

"Don't worry, my treat. And newcomers get discounts on the first week"

"Thank goodness, I was kinda worried there for a moment. I mean, if I run out of money. I don't know how I will buy some grapes for Eden"

"How about yourself?"

"I'm more worried about the glowball"

And the day went on with both of the Seirin students, with the rain not stopping and being late for class. Yep, just a typical day.

* * *

**Sky: **Sorry guys, I have to make this quick. I have to make my I.C.T. project again. My USB broke which had my project in it.

**Silver and Red: **Please pray for Sky to put her to rest

**Sky: **I am not dead!


End file.
